bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: It's Tha Fifties Somewhere 7
Toxic Kiss Everyone was armed up to their teeth with stuff we could use to cause devastation on the preps. Lefty and Peanut had spent all the money they had on stuff from Dragon’s Wing; marbles, stink bombs, itching powder. I’d raided the cafeteria, and dug out all the rancid food I could carry. Johnny lead us across the field—we crept like ninjas in the shadows. I felt pretty pumped about the whole thing. The fact that a cheerleader wanted to date me might have added to my mood. We stopped at the broken wall. One by one, climbing over into the tiny little yard behind Harrington House’s garden. To me it felt like forever since I had to hang out with its pretentious walls. The preps flooded out the doors of Harrington house, with Derby telling some pretentious slur about poor people joke, to all the other’s chortles. We waited until Chad had come to fetch his dog and left. Waited until everything was quite. We climbed over the broken wall, crossed the little garden. Johnny stopped at the doors of Harrington House, open them. All could be heard was the grumbling of Hal’s stomach—the laxatives were starting to take effect. “Clear,” Johnny confirmed. He pushed the doors open, and we all got to work. I walked through the crowd of greasers. Hal took a massive dump in the foyer. Peanut and Norton spray painted the walls. Lefty, Vance and Lucky headed upstairs to throw stink bombs around, spread itching power all over the couches. Ricky peed on a nearby couch. Lola threw around TP. I stowed the rancid food under all the couch and armchair cusions. Johnny, at first, I assumed was admiring the expensive art on the walls. He reached up, and extracted the portrait of some rich guy with a strong resemblance to Derby. He set it down on the ground, removed a switch blade from his pocket, and slashed the portrait to ribbons. Then returned it to the wall it came from. “Wanna help, kid?” Johnny asked. I nodded. He handed me another switchblade. We set to work, moving through Harrington House, slashing all the portraits we found. When we returned to the foyer, anything that could have been smashed was—except the windows and the curtains. The preps had to believe everything was normal, until they stepped inside. Our job done, we split—literally. Leaving Harrington House, and splitting up so we couldn’t all get caught together. Johnny patted me on the back, and told me I did good. I felt proud of myself. Chest puffed out. Being a part of something, and getting the recognition for it. I got back to the dorm, and found Pete asleep on top of his bed—fully clothed, and holding two tickets to a late night showing of some old movie he wanted to see. Shit. I had totally forgot. He must have thought the greaser thing wouldn’t take long, and I’d be back in time. ^^^ Being part of the greasers changed everything. Spending my nights either at Blue Balls Pool Hall playing cards, or in the tenements working on our bikes in peace. As for class, if it wasn’t shop, I didn’t even bother to go any more, unless a prefect caught me and dragged me to class. The weekends, those were the best. I had a girl to spend time with. After an chemistry class I didn’t want to attend, I headed back to my locker to ditch my jacket—thankfully the prefect bought the excuse that I needed to get some books. It was all cleaned out now, and ready to use again. “Joshy!” came at me from behind. Quite literally. I felt Kyla’s boobs pressed against my back, and her arms snaked around me. “Joshy?” I said, stunned. That was by far the worst nickname in history. Kyla released me enough to switch jackets. “Yes, Joshy. It is your super cute pet name,” said Kyla, stopping to touch the tip of my nose with her finger. “Just like you!” My face flushed read. A cheerleader thought I was cute. I fumbled for my leather jacket, and slipped it on. Kyla’s hands slipped together, holding her arms in a way that made her boobs pop out a little more. “What are you doing right now?” asked Kyla, while I tried really hard not to stare at her breasts. There was something hypnotic about her body. If I had an ounce of my common sense left, I would have cut my loses. It was her body that attracted me, not her personality. She was a real high maintenance bitch. “I’m going to meet my friend Pete. I haven’t hung out in a while.” Her sweet and innocent act faded instantly. “Not any more you’re not. Some friends are meeting near the prize tent at the carnival, and I want everyone to see you. I can’t go alone now, can I Joshy?” “No, I guess not…” I muttered. Just like that, Kyla whisked me off, being showy about me. She would stop when she saw one of the girls from the squad, stop and shout their name, telling them she can’t hang out with them, because she was going to the carnival with me. That was another thing that stuck out in my mind. After seeing Christy, then Angie, she pulled me into the cafeteria, and waved to get Pinky’s attention, who had found her place in Derby’s arm—who didn’t even acknowledge her. “Hey, Pinky!” Kyla shouted over the babbling crowd. “PINKY! I CAN’T HANG OUT TONIGHT, I’M GOING TO THE CARNIVAL WITH JOSH HYDE!” The whole cafeteria was silent. Every single kid stopped eating, and looked at us. Anyone would have squirmed at a sea of eyes staring at them, but not me. I saw through all those eyes to one pair. On “the loser table”, Pete gave me a look. Not a glare, annoyance, anger, any of that. He was hurt. He would have wanted me to tell him, that that I had much of a chance to do that with Kyla ambushing me. Kyla pulled me out into the foyer, reveling in the attention she had just received. I stopped, pulling my arm from her tight grasp. “Kyla, I don’t think we should do this. I made Pete a promise…” “That weird girly boy? Who cares about him, he is a complete loser.” One hand rested on her hip, the other pointed at me scolding like. “You shouldn’t waste your time with dorky losers like that, Joshy. You have me now. Me and all those greaser friends you have are all you need.” You? A manipulative bitch, I don’t even like. You’re what I need? Go to the damn carnival all by yourself, bitch. '' I seriously wish I had the balls to say that. I stood there, staring into those brown eyes. ''Say it. ''I willed myself. ''What are you waiting for? Say it! The words practically screamed themselves in my brain. Kyla’s arms went around me, pressing her boobs against me, kissed me, and I was hers. Thinking of her lips against my own, I allowed her to pull me across the foyer to the door. My will to fight; gone. ^^^ We walked through the gates—I paid the admission, of course. Kyla lead me to the prize tent, where many of her Jock friends we waiting; all of them goofing around drinking a little too enthusiastically from a Burger drink cup. (Probably had booze in it.) Kyla’s gaze scanned the group, until she looked eyes with Damon. “So, what do you want to do?” I asked. Her arms went around me again. “Oh, Joshy, you are so considerate and sensitive. Such a good kisser. Much better than the idiots I used to date.” “But we...” Kyla stroked my lips with her finger. “How about we play some games? My ex used to take an hour to get enough prize tickets to win me a tiny teddy bear. Let’s see how quickly it takes you…” She planted another kiss on my cheek. Strike Out was my game of choice, ironic because I was doing no such thing. Every time I won, Kyla cheered and kissed me on the cheek, or stroked my arm, at one point she slapped my ass. Winning about ten tickets a time, she was delighted with the bundle of tickets I handed her, when I discovered I had about ten bucks left in my pocket. I was really burning through the money I set aside each week, from the money I chose to keep from all the money I earned selling all the crap in the bullies’ motel room turned clubhouse. Kyla waited outside, and was specific about what she wanted; the carnival had started giving away stuffed toys shaped like the school’s mascot. They were about a foot and a half tall, and were creepy as shit. She wanted one. I headed inside, to get the hideous bullhorns toy she wanted. The prize was less tickets than I thought—a lot less. I looked to the shelves, and pointed at the clown wig cap. What seemed like a whole lifetime ago—when it was really about three months—I had helped Pete put together the clown costume he wore for Halloween. On the way out, I stopped at the sound of voices. Kyla and Damon. “I thought you didn’t get jealous,” Kyla stated. “I ain’t jealous. That greaseball can have you for all I care.” “Then what is your problem? Can’t stand that he is better than you at everything—and I do mean everything.” I left the tent. Damon shot me a glare, and stomped off. I gulped. Damon was probably going to kill me. “A clown wig?” said Kyla, like a owner scolding a naughty dog for taking a dump on the rug. “Yeah, that is for someone else.” I handed her the bullhorns toy, and that seemed to please her. An hour more of our date, a ride on The Big Squid, and Kyla turning her nose up at the hotdog stand, I was allowed to go. ^^^ I walked into our dorm, Pete was sat on the chair at our desk. Shoulders hunched. Palms of his hands flat together. Staring at his extended fingers. He was disappointed in me. I could see it. “Hey, Pete,” I said, sitting down at the end of my bed. I held out the clown wig. “Halloween was months ago.” “I know. I figured you can dare me to wear it for a week, make up for not spending time with you lately.” “Kyla is using you to make Damon jealous.” “What?” “Josh…” I stood up, fist clenched. “No! You’re making this shit up!” “I’m not. Sarah…” “Oh, I would have figured she’d be involved. What did she hear this time?” “She heard Kyla telling Mandy how being with you will make Damon jealous and come begging for a second chance.” Enraged, I threw the wig at him. “I missed one little movie the other night, so you’ve got Sarah poking her nose where it isn’t wanted, and making up all kinds of bullshit.” I stomped over to the door, pulled it open. “Screw you, Pete. You’re just pissed off, because I’m not your pathetic single friend anymore, who you and Sarah can sit on your thrones looking down your noses at.” I walked out into the corridor, slamming the door loudly behind me. Hal stood a couple of feet away, eyes wide. Stunned at my outburst. The way I shouted may have crossed a line, but I was seriously pissed. “Party at Blue Balls. You in, man?” said Hal. “Hell yeah, I am. I’m going to party. Forget all this shit.” Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction